Nisha (Sheriff)
Nisha, also known as The Sheriff of Lynchwood, is an optional boss in Borderlands 2, encountered during the mission Showdown. She is also featured as a playable character in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Background Nisha had a rough childhood, having to deal with an abusive mother who often yelled and tossed all sorts of things at her. She used this as a way to train her reflexes, eventually being able to catch everything her mother could throw at her. One day, Nisha's father got her a puppy, which she started to care for. The two of them were inseparable, until the dog was bitten by a frenzycrutch. At first, the dog showed no strange signs, but during one night, while Nisha was catching more of her mother's projectiles, one of them slipped off her hand and hit the dog. Its eyes went red, lips went blue, and it jumped on Nisha and bit her in the neck, while her mother laughed. After getting patched up by her father, Nisha used a shovel to bash the dog's brains out. Involvement As Nisha grew, she began to develop an interest in killing bandits. Her tendency to kill political leaders who were also bandit leaders earned her a reputation as the "bandit who kills bandits." Her actions eventually caught the attention of a man named Jack, who then recruited her to be part of his personal team of Vault Hunters. She then joined three other Vault Hunters: Athena, Wilhelm, and Claptrap, on a spaceship headed for Helios, Hyperion's moon base. : Main article: Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel After finishing her job, Nisha began a romantic relationship with Handsome Jack, and became his significant other. Later on, Nisha assisted in the fall New Haven and even managed to capture and imprison Brick, as well as killing his beloved puppy. At some point, Handsome Jack gave Nisha governing power over the town of Lynchwood, with her taking up the office of Sheriff. She rules Lynchwood with an iron fist, enforcing over 200 of her own laws, each of which is punished by death. After the Vault Hunters arrive and start disrupting her control, she challenges them to a showdown at high noon, in classic western style. Appearances * Borderlands 2 * Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Skills Action Skill: Showdown. Base Cooldown: 16 seconds. Base Duration: 6 seconds. Law & Order Fan the Hammer The Riflewoman Showdown is Nisha's action skill. This skill enables Nisha to automatically aim at enemies in front of her for a short time. Nisha gains increased Gun Damage, Fire Rate, Reload Speed, Accuracy, and Bullet Speed for the duration. Sniper Rifles and Rocket Launchers do not receive the damage bonus. Quotes Borderlands 2 NPC Quotes : * "Howdy, partner." * "A few of you have learned that Handsome Jack is my boyfriend. If you think I'm just a pretty face who got this town as an anniversary gift, you know where to find me." * "You Vault hunters think you're different from bandits, but you're not." * "Explosives, huh? That ought to be fun." * "Nice robbery, I think you deserve my best. Boys, get after 'em!" * "Brick always did have a flair for the dramatic; blew my jail sky-high, swore revenge on what Jack and I had done to him, said we had turned him into a bandit the moment we killed his dog. With you, I think it's going to be much simpler: either I die or you do. Nice and clean." * "You got me to thank that you're living in a town called Lynchwood. You know what Jack wanted to call this place? New New Haven. I love the guy, but he doesn't exactly have a way with words." * "I hear there's a new bandit in town. If you're hearing this, kiddo, don't die right away - I've always wanted to duel a Vault hunter." Echo Recordings : Personal Item: Thoughts and Stuff King Scumstain: "NGH -- NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT! AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH GGRGH, OOH! STOP -- AGHH, STOPPP!" Nisha (commenting): "Hehehe. Good memory." Halcyon Days ECHO 1: Long time ago, my dad bought me a dog. His way of apologizing for mom's temper. Loved that dog. Took her to school, carried her on my shoulders. Held her close after mom was done yelling and growling and punching. Used to fall asleep with her in my arms. ECHO 2: One day, my dog got bit by a frenzycrutch hiding in the tall grass. Eyes went red. Lips went blue. Acted normal otherwise, though. I thought maybe she was immune. Maybe I caught a break. ECHO 3: That night, mom did her usual thing. She hurled a glass at me. I tried to catch it -- I'd gotten good at catching whatever she tossed -- but it bounced off my hand and fell on the dog. Not hard enough to hurt it, but... its eyes went even redder. Lips even bluer. Foam dripped from its jowls, and it lunged at me. Sunk its teeth into my neck. Over my own screams, I could hear dad whimpering. The dog snarling. And my mom... laughing. After dad patched me up, I grabbed a shovel and bashed the dog's brains out. Gameplay : Joining a game * "Only one question: Who do we hurt next?" * "Nisha here. Available for mercenary work, S&M, and birthday parties." Character selection * (manic laughter) * "Here comes the pain!" * "Time for justice!" * "Time to play dirty!" * "High noon!" * "Draw!" * "Best shot on Pandora!" * "Bringin' the law!" Killing an enemy * "Haven't felt this good since mom died." * "You died so good." Scoring a critical hit * "Gotcha!" * "So good!" * "That's what it's all about!" * "Perfect!" * "Hurts so good, don't it?" * "Flail!" Killing multiple enemies * "I love this place." * "The names Nisha. Ms. Kadam if you're nasty!" Using Showdown * "Hero time, bitches!" * "Dead or alive, you're going down!" * "High noon!" * "Draw!" * "Time to dance assholes!" * "You're gonna scream!" * "Bringin' the law!" * "Make your peace!" * (manic laughter) * "Taking aim!" * "Fully loaded!" * "Best shot on Pandora!" * "Fanning the hammer!" * "Here comes the pain!" Spotting a badass enemy * "That badass is mine!" * "That's a badass!" * "We've got a badass!" Gaining Order stacks * "Hurts so good!" Being Crippled * "All I need is one!" * "I still got one in the chamber!" * "I'm too badass to die!" * "Just one kill!" Getting a second wind * "I love that feeling!" * "I'm back!" * "Try that again!" * "Who wants it?!" Reviving an ally * "You feelin' alright?" * "Focus on the pain." * "Nobody bleeds out till I say so!" Spotting health * "Health! Somebody jam it into your veins!" Issuing a duel challenge * "Did that feel good?" * "You and me, right now." * "Think you can handle this?" * "I hit you 'cause I like you." * "Let's have some fun." Teammate accepts duel challenge * "Put your back into it!" * "Remember: This was your call." Winning a duel * "Can't pretend I didn't enjoy that." Crashing into vehicle * "Beep beep." * "I remember my first time driving..." * "Nice driving." Swapping vehicle seats * "Swap?" * "Gimme your seat." * "Hey! I need your seat." Ally-specific Quotes * "Shoot her shield, assholes! It'll be funny!" (when Athena raises her Kinetic Aspis) * "Draw their fire, I'll go for the kill!" (when Athena raises her Kinetic Aspis) * "Don't start shooting at me just 'cos she's got a shield!" (when Athena raises her Kinetic Aspis) * "Don't hog all the aggro, Athena." (when Athena raises her Kinetic Aspis) * "Make them pay, Athena." (when Athena raises her Kinetic Aspis) * "You'd better do something useful." (when Claptrap uses VaultHunter.exe) * "I hate you worse than puppies, Claptrap!" (when Claptrap uses VaultHunter.exe) * "If you screw this up, I'll kill your robot family!" (when Claptrap uses VaultHunter.exe) * "That's lame. I like my kills to be more personal." (when Wilhelm uses Wolf and Saint) * "An unmanned drone? Can't even watch them die that way..." (when Wilhelm uses Wolf and Saint) * "Drone's out - let's get to murdering!" (when Wilhelm uses Wolf and Saint) * "Boring" (when Wilhelm uses Wolf and Saint) Looking at Menus * "That's a lot of hurt..." (skill tree) * "Never was good with direction" (map) * "I hate getting lost"(map) Idle * "Sometimes I miss home, then I stop being a dumbass." * "I miss holding up Bandit chieftans... the way they would lose that bravado along with the first few fingers..." * "Man, I could go for a sandwich. Or maybe a boss fight." * "Times like this, a girl dreams of violence." * "Call me old fashioned, but every moment I'm not shooting someone in the face feels wasted." * "I hate this quiet, granted I hate most things, but especially the quiet." Unsorted * "We haven't killed anybody yet. Let's go." * "You're good. I like you." * "Haven't felt this good since mom died." Running out of ammo * "Out of bullets!" Seeing a Blue rarity item * "Well, don't you look brutal." Running out of oxygen * "My oxygen!" * "I'm usually into this, but..." * "Air..!" * "Need O2!" Notes * The Sheriff has a chance to drop the Law (level balanced) and the Sheriff's Badge. Trivia * The Sheriff was the daily target of Day 14 of Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. She dropped the Octo and the Fastball. * Her full name was mentioned to be Nisha Kadam in one of her "killing multiple enemies" quotes, in which she says that her name is "Ms. Kadam" if the person addressing her is nasty. * Nisha is a Hindi name meaning "night", while her last name Kadam, is an Indian name for a tree. * Nisha's cowgirl hat from Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel appears in fourth episode Tales from the Borderlands, "Escape Plan Bravo", among various other objects in the trophy case located in Jack's office. * Nisha's silhouette also can be seen in profile of Mysterious Vault Hunter Veteran in fifth episode of Tales from the Borderlands, "The Vault of the Traveler". Category:Borderlands